Night Shift Mischief: Super Bowl Party!
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Danny Messer and Marty Pino, both NYG fans, are forced to work the night of the Super Bowl. Will they miss the game? Not if they can help it!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: It's Super Bowl night, the Giants are playing...and Danny and Marty Pino are working the late shift. It's not as funny as the others, but Danny and Marty both being Giants fans...well, I couldn't resist.**

**Author's Note II: GO GIANTS!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny Messer had never seen Dr. Marty Pino look so angry.

Then again, he could relate.

Danny and Marty were stuck in the lab on a Sunday night, and the New York Giants were playing in the Super Bowl against the New England Patriots. Danny was _convinced_ this was punishment for their previous nights of fun- I Never, Capture the Flag and Hide and Seek among them. Well, when it was a slow night, which wasn't very often, who wanted to be working? Even worse, Mac Taylor was on the same shift. Which meant there was no possible way for either of them to watch the game. Mac was _not_ in a giving mood, considering their past behavior. Lindsay, Flack, Stella. and Hawkes were all down the street at Sullivan's, promising that they'd save Danny a beer. Danny didn't get off until one.

He was waiting on results from a GCMS test when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced across the hall and saw Mac in his office, but Mac was filling out paperwork. Danny took a chance and answered his phone. "Messer."

"Hey, the score right now is 3-0 Giants," Marty Pino reported. He sounded depressed. "Geez, this sucks."

"Tell me about it. Remind me never to listen to you ever again."

"Hey, I'm not the only one that thinks up random games when they're bored," Marty shot back.

"You wearin' the Giants jersey?" Danny asked.

"I never take it off. I eat with it, sleep with it, shower with it..."

"That's _not_ a visual I want to see," Danny shook his head. "There's a flat screen in the break room, there's a flat screen in Mac's office, and they're both on WABC right now."

"All I got down here's the radio," Marty replied. "I can't believe I'm missing the Super Bowl for this!"

Just then, Mac looked up and Danny slammed his phone shut. Mac gave him a warning look from across the hall. Danny responded by going over to the machine and tapping his foot. _See Mac, I'm working._ But what he really wanted was to be watching his Giants play. Watching Super Bowl was a tradition he had never broken until this year. There had to be a way. He saw Mac get up from his desk out of the corner of his eye. He was headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Danny took the moment. He sprinted across the hall into Mac's office and flipped the channel. Tom Brady was stepping back to throw. He nailed a completion, and Danny yelled in frustration, then immediately jerked around to see if he was still alone. It was still clear. He dialed Marty downstairs. "Yeah, Marty, Brady just got another completion. It's first and six."

"I have fifty bucks riding on this game," Marty's voice said unhappily. "Where are you watching the game?" he asked curiously.

"Mac's office," Danny replied. Then he heard the sound of the hand dryer. "Damn. Here comes Mac, gotta go-Brady just got sacked."

"YES!" Marty's voice was so loud, Danny almost dropped his phone. He flipped the channel back and sprinted back across the hall. He had just stepped in front of the GCMS when Mac stuck his head in the door. "Results in?" he asked.

Danny held up a printout. He handed it to Mac. "Came back as nail polish," he explained. Mac took the printout from him. He looked back into his office. He looked at Danny. But there was no evidence Danny was doing anything but his job. Mac left the lab and returned to his office.

Danny's phone chose that moment to buzz. "Pino, man, you have no idea how close it was up here," he said.

"I'm coming upstairs," he said.

"_What_?" Danny hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"Danny, I can't take it anymore. I gotta see the game. Fifty bucks is riding on Manning's passing arm. Nobody down here cares about football."

"Marty- everybody else down there is _dead_! Which is what we'll be if Mac catches you up here watching football!"

"Messer, I'll be like the wind."

"Marty, you'll be like a _tornado_!"

"You worry too much. I'm on my way up. Meet me in the break room."

_I'm going to get fired. Mac is gonna kill me, then fire me._ But Danny wanted to know if his Giants were winning. The suspense was killing him. He stepped out of the Trace lab and started for the break room.

"Danny?"

_Mac!_ Danny turned. "Hey, Mac. I'm headed down to reconstruction, trying to figure out what our vic got stabbed with."

He heard a click, and knew it was the stairwell door. Behind Mac, he saw Marty Pino's blonde head sticking out of the door. Marty tiptoed down the hall, the sleeves of his Giants jersey sticking out from under his scrubs. "I, ah, will let ya know what I find," Danny told Mac. He nodded to confirm the statement. Behind Mac, Marty slid into the Reconstruction lab.

Mac nodded. "Let me know ASAP."

"No problem," Danny nodded, trying to keep his voice steady. He was convinced Mac could smell fear. Mac studied him for a few minutes. _I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead_. Mac returned to his office. Danny about collapsed. He headed down to Reconstruction, cursing the glass walls. Then he ducked left into the break room. Marty had the sound down on the TV, but the Giants and Patriots were there. Second quarter had just started, the Patriots had the ball. "Rather be in Arizona right now than freezin' in the morgue," Marty said as they watched play action.

"Adam's down there right now, him and Kendall. He used to live in Phoenix," Danny explained.

"The lab rat's at the Super Bowl watching my Giants play?"

"He won a pair of tickets through some radio thing."

"He won two tickets and didn't invite _me_?"

"Marty, you barely remember his name. Besides, you're not as cute as Kendall," Danny replied. "I dunno, maybe he thought you were still sour from when he tackled your ass during Capture the Flag."

"Haha, funny, Messer...Damn!" The Patriots just scored a touchdown. "Shoot."

"It's only the second quarter, Pino."

"It's the freakin' Patriots," Marty replied. "Giants are gonna need a miracle."

"It ain't over til it's over, you know that," Danny said. "I gotta get back to Reconstruction before Mac gets here. Let me know what happens," he said as he ducked back into Reconstruction. And he actually did his job, figuring out it was a butter knife-_A butter knife? Are you freakin' crazy? Never seen that one before_-that had stabbed their vic in the back. He took photos of the wounds and cleaned up his mess. Then he stuck his head in next door. "No change," Marty reported, sipping on a Mountain Dew from the fridge. "Halftime show. I love Tom Petty."

"I woulda preferred Shakira," Danny called over his shoulder as he went down to Mac's office. His superior accepted his results. "Danny, I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you miss the game. But everybody else asked for it off before you."

"It's no problem," Danny lied easily, regretting it. Mac Taylor could read you like a book...he just hoped that wasn't the case now. "I'm hooking up with everybody after my shift. Flack can recap better than ESPN."

"Sounds good," Mac replied. "What's left on the Jones case?"

"Waiting on a couple fingerprints and some DNA," Danny said.

"What's your theory on the fingernail polish?"

"Our killer is either a woman or a guy who paints his nails."

"What about the knife?"

"It's a butter knife. It would take a fair amount of force for it to break skin. So we're lookin' at one o' the female American Gladiators, or a guy who paints his nails."

"DNA?"

"It was a blonde hair, we're waiting to see if we get a hit in CODIS or if it comes back male or female."

"What's the score right now?"

"7-3."

..._Damn it!_

He looked at Mac guiltily. Mac had a smirk on his face- unusual for Mac. "How'd you know?"

"Took a look at the security camera footage," Mac replied. "Saw your little Super Bowl party in the break room."

"I'm sorry," Danny replied. It was true- he was. "I'll go check on my DNA results."

"Get those to me soon," Mac said.

"No problem," Danny said, returning to DNA. Marty called him soon after. "Dude, New England just got another TD."

"Dude, we just got totally busted," Danny replied. "You better get downstairs before Mac hauls your ass into his office."

"Darn, looks like I'm back to the radio," Marty said. "All right, man, I'll keep ya informed."

"Thanks." Danny hung up, feeling worse by the second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac Taylor watched Danny close his phone and return to the computer. He knew Danny felt bad about sneaking around. He picked up his phone and made a phone call.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny looked up a few moments later after getting the printoff of his results. He read them as he headed across the hall. "Mac, I was right, it's a guy who paints his fingernails..." He broke off when he realized that there was no one in Mac's office. He looked around. His TV was off. _Huh. Ooookay_. Danny was just about to go look for him when he heard something from down the hall.

"That'll make it second and ten for New York..."

_Marty. He's gonna get us both canned._ Danny took off down the hallway to chew the medical examiner's butt. Then he stopped in front of the break room door. The game was on the flat screen. There was a pizza on the table. He also saw a couple bags of Doritos. _What in the hell_?

"Hey, Danno. Glad you could join us," Flack's voice rang out. Danny stepped into the room. Lindsay, Stella, Flack and Hawkes were all sitting near the back wall.

"What in the hell?" Danny asked, grinning as he stepped into the room. "Thought you all were at Sullivan's."

"We were," Lindsay explained. "But since you couldn't come to the party, we brought the party to you!" Danny kissed her on the top of her head. He looked over to see Mac, who had followed him in. "Mac, I really am sorry about tonight," he apologized. "But this is awesome."

"Enjoy it while you can," Mac said. "Because tomorrow I'm making you work a double shift to make up for it."

Danny cringed inwardly, but made a halfhearted smile. "I deserve it, so no problem," he said.

"That being said," Mac said, "turn the game up. I've got money riding on this game."

Danny looked at his boss sharply. "Mac, you're a gamblin' man?"

"He sure is," Stella replied. "Nobody's gonna beat my Patriots."

"Hey, I can hope for a miracle," Mac replied.

"I dunno, Mac, that's kinda like wishing Danny will actually _work_ a night shift," Stella shot back.

"Except I actually _did_ get most of my work done tonight," Danny replied. "So stranger things _can_ happen."

And the Giants _did_ win the Super Bowl.


End file.
